Bounded hands weak spirit
by fantom Kitsune
Summary: Kurama's being convicted of grand theft and murder, and wouldn't yea know it, it's the one time it wasn't him! Or was it? Now the YuYugang has to prove his innocence.The one 1 main question that plages the groups thoughts:Who actually did
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone! Here with another fic! Yes I know, I haven't finished one but not very many people seem to read it, though it could be because most people have abandone because they just _had_ to take CYOA's, here's my opinion: On second thought, on with the fic. BTW First of all This takes place after the Sensui eps.

Second of all Some people asked me if this is a copy of another fic, and the ansure, NO! I may look and read other fics and get idea's for new ones but I take people's desighn's or stories with out their knowledge and approval. O.k. so any ways, on with the fic!

Bounded hands weak spirit.

Summery: Kurama's being framed for grand theft and murder...again, but you know what figgers? The one time he's convicted, he didn't do it! Now the Yu-Yu-Hakusho gang must prove his innocence, two main questions: who are the theives, and what did they steal?

Yusuke walked into the office of boss the prince of spirit world.

"I wounder whats up?" Kuwabara questioned him self.

"Who cares, Kuwabara! He dragged us here on a sunday! My only day off when stupid adults don't always ask me 'Shouldn't you be in school?'" Yusuke replied grumpily immitating the first Adult he could think of, the old man Takanoke (I don't know how to spell his name, the princapal dude.). Yusuke opened the door quit abruptly marching in angrily.

"Todler! It's my only day off! What the heck do you want, and if it's about saving the world forget i-" Yusuke stopped, no one was there, just when he was about to stalk off yelling when Bioton solomly walked in holding her orr tightly. Yusuke blinked noticing her sad and anctous expression.

"Bioton...Whats going on, where pacifire breath?" Yusuke asked raising an eye brow, "Koenma is in seeing his father, he agreed to only come here after hearing the situation.

"I was wounderin bout that, Koenma said he gave his father that note thingy saying he resighned." Kuwabara said scratching his head.

"Bioton, what the hell's going on!" Yusuke said impatiently.

"Kurama's been arested!" Bioton yelled back in frustration.

"What?"

Yes, it's a short chapter and a cliffy but I wanted to get it up in time for this special occation... HAPPY SUMMER BREAK! WHAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry had to let out my excitment any way, please reveiw.


	2. Figgering out the Riddles Left Behind

So Kurama's been arrested, thats most definetly not good, now the name spirit detective will be literale hehe any who here is the next chapie, oh yea disclaimer, Kurama kun if you would.

Kurama: Why should I, you put me in prison.

TT Sorry Kurama had to, thats the plot after all.

Kurama: ...

Fine be that way, I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or any of it's charictors.

The way I had formed this thing bugged me, so I redid it I hope you like it and find it easier to read 3

Chapter:2- Figgering out the riddles left behind

"Kurama's been arested!" Botan said out of flustration.

"What!" They both exclaimed togeather.

"You heard me. Well Some one stole from King enma's vult. He put out an arrest warrent for him, But Kurama is no where to be found, Shiori's memory was altered to beleive that he was off to a science camp to win a scolorship, if Kurama's caught aand convicted... her memory of him will be completely eraised." Botan said with tears lineing her eye's.

"What will happen if he gets out, if they let him go after a while? Where will he go if his own mother doesn't know who he is, her memory can be resotored can't it?" Yusuke ased looking at her for ansure.

"No..." Botan said her voice drifting off.

"But.." Yusuke asked not seeing the sence in it until cold reality slapped him and Kuwabara right in the face.

"If Kurama is convicted for this crim, after all his others... He'll..he'll be..." She took a deep breath her voice trembling.

"He'll be sentenced to death." Botan said finally breaking down and crying. Yusuke slowly bent down and rubbed her back trying to confort her. Kuwabara and carfully hugged her. Yusuke's sorrow for his friend soon vanished, well actually turned more or less into anger. Yusuke stood up trying to sence the todler. He wasn't far from here, but Yusuke senced a stronger ki...a much stronger ki. "Must be king enma.' he muttered.

"Huh? What are you talkin bout Uramenshi?" Kuwabara asked looking up at him.

"I'm going to hunt down the todler, you take Botan and go to Genki's temple, tell the others what happened." Yusuke said walking off to the door to Koenma's old office.

"What are yea going to do?" He asked looking to his old rival and friend.

"What else? I'm going to get ansures." Yusuke replied smirking reassuringly and begain stalking down the hall. He had just gotten back from the ra be damned Maki killing off Sensui and finding out his ansester is a demon and interfiring in HIS fights, and now this happens.

'What have you done Kurama?' Yusuke thought silently.

"Genki! are you here? Master Genki!" Kuwabara yelled through the halls of her temple.

"What do you want, and why must you be so loud?" Genki hissed. She had been meditating peacefully while waiting patently for dinner to be ready. Yukeana was here on a visit. She said she had senced somthing was wrong back here, she was only a few miles a way, so she dropped by and was now making dinner for the two of them.

"Master Genki, somethings happened." Kuwabara said not bothering to apoligize but still taking his voice down a bit. Yukeana appeared in the door way to the kitchen.

"Master Genki, what is going on, Kazuma, what has happened to botan!" Yukeana exclaimed.

"She cried her self to sleep, she hasn't had sleep in about two days!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Calm down, you make no sence, what has happend first of all." Genki said thankful Kuwabara had not gone love sick and was to busy be realy hyped up at the moment.

"Theres a price on Kurama's head o.k.!" Kuwabra finally spat out. Yukeana gave a loud gasp. Genki went wide eye only for a moment but then returned to her calm collected self.

"I was afraid this might happen. Come with me." Genki said walking up toward her guest rooms.

"Set Botan down in here, we shall let her sleep, while she does I will tell you something that happened about a day ago." Genki said. Kuwabara noded setting the sleep deprived ferry girl on a sofa in one of the guest rooms, with that they all headed tword the living room where they useually met for a meeting or a case. Genki sat down on the floor, Yukeana sat across from her and Kuwabara sat next to Yukeana.

"A day ago or so Kurama came up to my temple for help. At first I beleived he was here to help like he normaly did, but he soon confronte me about somthing odd that was going on around his house and school. He had senced some of spirit worlds gaurds and his keen sence of smell had picked up traces of at least one of the spirit world defence force, namely Kajira (I just made that up since I can't find the real guys name and yes this is a spoiler), the one that had hunted him down when he was Yoko." Genki explained.

"Wait! The person that almost killed Yoko is on the S.D.F!" Kuwabara asked or more or less bursted out.

"Yes, now would you care for me to finish?" Genki asked annoyed at his sudden out burst.

"..."

"I thought so, he told me he proceeded to hack into Spirit worlds computer to find out what was going on, he found out that he was indeed being watched, and as soon as permission was given to King enma for him to be arrested they where to do so." Genki countiued.

"He told me to watch and make sure his mother was not harmed when they went to close in for the capture, I agree'd." Genki said nodding to enfisize her point.

"He told me he was going to go into hiding." Genki said stopping a moment to sip her tea that Yukeana had brought earlier.

"I knew that the spirit world had hired sykicks and mind readers to make sure no one was lieing. There for I told him to not tell me his exact location but to, instead, give me a riddle that only I and the people that are involved in the spirit detective team would or could figger out. He endded up frazing it in one single word." Genki said looking at them.

"Todler, I want to speak with you!" Yusuke burst in on Koenma and his father. Yusuke stopped as soon as he seen the size of king enma.

"Wah!' Yusuke said stunned, he knew he was suppoused to be big, but not this big!

'I should have known by the doors.' Yusuke said gulping. King enma stood up strait and looked up at the young spirit detective.

"Yusuke Urameshi, it is good to meet you. Do you know where your friend Kurama is?" He asked ever so gently, his voice was still deep and demanding as it had always been threw the centuries.

"No I don't, and even if I did, like hell I'd tell you." Yusuke said, his fear forgotten.

"Yusuke!" Koenma scolded.

"What do you want pacifire breath? Don't tell me you think Kurama actually stole anything." Yusuke hissed as Koenma walked up to him.

"No, I was summond here to find him, I've been trying to get my father to come to his sences but he refuses to see reason." Koenma replied.

"Where is Botan and Kuwabara?" Koenma asked.

"Kuwabara took Botan, who cried her self to sleep because she thought Kurama was going to get caught, convicted and killed! and they went to Genki's to tell them what is going on." Yusuke said trying to keep his anger in check but somwhat failing.

"O.K. come on, my father will breif you on what they found, and please Yusuke, donnot get angrey." Koenma all but plieded, he really didn't want to deal with another one of his spirit detectives getting charged. Yusuke nodded in agreement. They both walked over to the king of the under world. (Just to tell you I will change things in here because I'm a christion, sorry if it bothers anyone.)

"Now, are you under control detective, need I remind you who you are speaking to.?" Enma said glaring at the detective who just glared back.

"Yes." Was all he said only repling to the first question and swalling his pride.

"Very well, now, a few weeks ago in earth time, the king's vault was stolen from, a bag of gold and the three items of darkness where taken, also four very rare other items where taken. 5 solid clues where found and 2 that was not creditable was found, one was a three strands of hair was found, We analized them to belong to a silver kitsune, three dead gaurds had claw marks on them, one was sliced in half, by either a whip or sword, our investgaters are still anilizing. A single strand of black hair that was anilized to be a match to a fire demon, the computers where hacked and all the camera's footage was erased, the spell on the main valt was broken and the electrical code was short circeted. That seal that was on the gold was broken as well, the one lock that was not electrical was cracked and no prints or anything where found, in all, 7 gaurds where killed." King enma finished.

"What about the none creditable ones?" Yusuke asked. King enma looked at him and replied,

"You pay very close attention to what your told, do you not?" King enma said still looking at him.

"When it suits me." Yusuke replied boldly.

"We found a white rose lying on the floor next to the valt, along with the tip of a sword that was cut in half next to it, the rose wilted before we could trace it to where it was grown and the sword vanished the min. one of our investigators touched it." King enma replied.

"Are we done?" Yusuke asked giving him a look. (U know, the ones where the teen is bord of your scolding speach since they've heard it to many times) King Enma had never really met a mortal like this before, he could see why his disowned son had recruted him.

"Yes, do what you will with this information." King Enma said walking back to his chair. Yusuke's eye twitched, it didn't add up.

"Why would you tell US this? Wouldn't it just help Kurama out seeing as where "a threat"" Yusuke said putting up his quoteing fingers twitching them when he said 'a threat'. (girlish yes but I'm havin' fun here smiles)

"Be happy I trust you and my son with this." was all he replied. Yusuke thought not to push it and left with Koenma. (WOW 0.o Yusuke actually thought!)

"What was it?" Kuwabara asked looking at her.

"Again." Genki replied.

"Huh?" Kuwabara and Yukeana said at the same time.

"Yes, Kurama always was one with riddles and such." Koenma said walking into the room, followed by a pissed off Yusuke.

"Yeah but he was the one to figger the stupid things out." Yusuke mumbled.

"Great, now we know where he is, but can we figger out the ra be damned riddle? NNNNNOOOOOOO! Course not." Yusuke said in sitting down in a huff.

"What has the fox done to get on Maki's most wanted list?" A deep voice came from a near by window, Yusuke hadn't heard that voice for while now, it took him a moment to place it.

Looking up he discovered it was a short spikey haired demon they all knew and cared for: Hiei. (Weather he cared back or not is a mystery in it self)

"Hiei? What are you doing here?" Yukeana asked meekly.

"I discovered this on one of the walls out side a maki vilage." Hiei said thrusting a sheet of paper down twords them. Yusuke quickly rabbed it and read it out loud:

"_wanted, dead or alive by spirit world decree, infomous Yoko Kurama, also calls him self Shuigie Minmeano, known to be dangerous and cold blooded._"

"There's a picture of him under it of both Yoko and Kurama, And under it, it gives a reword of 300,000,000 dollers!" (I don't know how much yen that is ') Yusuke said holding his head while grabbing his hair with one hand and clenching the paper with the other.

"Word sure travils fast when spirit worlds on it." Kuwbara muttered.

"Hn, where up for grabbes to but for a meger 500$ (again i dont know yen ) keh, pathetic." Hiei sneered. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked shocked.

"W.T.F Did we do!" Yusuke rored, he had had just about enough of Spirit worlds spoiled asses!

"We went agenst Spirit worlds wishes remember detective?" Hiei explained.

"Now tell me, what has Kurama done?" Hiei grunted.

"He hasn't done anything, he was framed!" Kuwabara fummed.

"Fine baka, what are they after him for!" Hiei said impatently.

"They think he stole the three items of darkness again." Yusuke muttered.

"They tried to finger you to but didn't have as much eveidence as they did to point at Kurama." Yusuke muttered.

"They haven't caught him yet but he left Genki a clue to where he would be." Kuwabara added.

"And that would be?" Hiei asked yet again impatently.

"Again." Genki replied. Hiei waited for more, but when she stayed silent, he begain to think. The fox was clever, he knew automaticly that it had to be somthing one of them should know and not spirit world.

'Again, what had happened twice that should stick out in our minds?' Hiei thought racking his brains.

'Kurama has been convicted by spirit world twice...but that cannot be right, he would not hide in spirit world, he is not a fool,' Hiei looked at each of the detectives in the room...the detective!

'That baka has died twice!' Hiei smirked.

"What is it shorty? Figgered it out?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei just hn'ed and flitted out the window.

"Hiei! Wait up!" Yusuke shouted running out the temple followed by Kuwabara.

"What are you up to Hiei?" Genki muttered.

There you go, a bit longer than the last one ne?

Kurama: I'm still wanted dead or alive.

Get used to it. --

Kurama: No...

Fine don't. But your going to be this way for a long LONG long time.

Kurama: Damn you...

0.o Kurama swore!

Yoko: Thats correct, now I demand you begin writting.

-- since you put it that way... NO!

Yoko: forms death tree

o.0 Umm ok, since you put it THAT way, I'm going


	3. 5 theives

Chapter: 3- 5 theives

"Konechiwa Tara-chan." A young teen around 16 said walking up to a shorter girl around 5 foot tall. "Hiya Amy, watz up?" The girl named Tara replied, she was shorter than the other girl by at least 5 inch. She had long black hair with a ting of red in it, her deep hazel green eye's looked cureously up at her friend. "I need to speak with you at lunch about the new wepons we just...aquired." The girl replied shifting her backpack a little. "Whats happened?" Tara asked nervously looking at Amy. "I'll tell you later at lunch." Amy wispered back turning around as the bell rang. Her ocean blue eye's focused on the hall ahead of her as her pitch black hair settled back into place on her uniform. The white tips of her hair almost reached to the blue short skirt.

Hiei sped tword the cave, one of the two places the detective had died. He didn't know where the detective had died the first time, but that would be handled when and if the fox wasn't at devils gate. "Hiei Damn it! Slow down!" Yusuke roared racing after the demons energy trace.

"hn, then don't come if you lack the disipline detective."

"Man, everything with you is either disapline or streangth shorty, you need a social life!" Kuwabara ranted as he huffed and puffed to keep up. Hiei merly ignored the tall teen. Hiei was just about to the cave when the smell of blood slapped him hard in the face and he stopped dead where he was.

'Kurama's blood, a lot of it.' He thought to himself as he side stepped and tripped Kuwabara because he couldn't stop. Hiei then proceeded to run as fast as he could, looseing the other two.

'hn, I'll retreive the fox, go back to the temple and fix the Baka's new broken nose.' Hiei said telepathicly. He didn't need the detective falling apart if Kurama was in bad shape. A wave of fresh blood swept across Hiei's sences as he arrived at the cave.

His eye's alert, waiting for a sighn of trouble. His sharp hearing picked up a sharp wimper, nearly inautoable. His eye's sharply turned to a large boulder as he picked up the fox's thoughts.

'Tell me thats you Hiei...if it isn't...' His thoughts faded as Kurama cleared his mind trying to concertrait.

"Hn, Fox, it's me." Hiei replied. Hiei walked over to see Kurama smiling faintly back at him. His leg had been shot and was the source of most of the blood, his side looked as if it was cut and was bleeding, but not as bad.

"Sorry to bring you into such a mess." Kurama said jokingly but cringed in pain holding his side.

"hn, come on." Hiei said sighing annoyedly even though he was truely releived that Kurama, the closest thing to a friend he had, was O.K.

It was lunch time in a near by school. 4 girls sat near one of the oak trees in the shineing sun.

"So whats up?" The girl with long black braded hair that reached down to her waist, her green eye's looked over at the other girl with black hair, only her hair had white tips on it from earlier, "Tara" said.

The girl sighed heavely.

"Good news and bad news." She said looking at the all.

"oooohhhh Bad news first, I like bad news." said a girl with firey red hair that had been died over her origanal hair color. Her chocolet brown eye's gleamed with excitment.

"Yasha...They convicted someone...well at least their trying to."

"Thats rediculous, no one person could do all that crap in an hour, heck we barly did." A girl with long brown hair and hazel eye's said with a shrug.

"Well spirit world is full of idets that will do anything to cover up a mistake that they have made on their part, even if it's not the persons fault they'll put them to death if needed." Rain said with bitterness dripping from her words.

"Yea now that we got that out of the way...Who they tryin to convict?" Tara asked interestedly (Is that a word?) blowing a long strand of black and red hair out of her face.

"Human named Shuigie (Don't get on my case O.K.! gives evil glare) Minameano (again don't kill me over the spelling, other wise I will NOT update for a month), better known as Kurama, The legendary Yoko theif." (Manga's good ) Rain replied.

"Yoko! Thought he died...cool he's the undead ." The red haired girl, Yasha replied.

"Lor, could you go hack into Spirit worlds computer to find out where the detective lives, if some dimwitt happened to delete it we could always go and see the spirit detective him-self at his mentors temple." Rain said. The girl with brown blackish hair, Lor, nodded in agreement.

"But why go and meet him, he'll kill us if he finds out we accidently framed his partner." Tara wined.

"Plus I don't want to walk up all those steps." Tara muttered.

"ohhhh, Genki's, maybe I can find some spells there." Yasha said happily.

"ug, Yasha, anyways, if we don't tell anyone who we are, but instead, help point the evidence just enough a way from the Yoko, then we can just leave and everything is good." Rain replied.

"Yeah right, you just don't want the undead Yoko to be convicted." Yasha said laughing.

"No, and he is not undead, he's very much alive, I've seen him before and one of those higher schools like Lor's." Rain replied giving a humph.

"Well at one of the stupid Biolagy tounaments I did see his name, but he never showed, if I remember correctly from some files I was reading, that was around the time that the Saint beast tried to break free of their imprisonment." Lor said thoughtfully.

"Good, then it's decided, I will take the nessesary procausions as to get some mind blockers for us." Rain said standing up.

"Yay, we get to go to Genki's and interregate people." Yasha said hugging Rain.

"Yes! But no killing people." Rain replied trying to breath properly.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWW." Yasha wined.

"Kurama lost a lot of blood but guessing he's been threw worse (Aurtherness caghs bluntly. Karasue Caugh caugh) he should pull threw." Genki informed Yusuke and the others as she washed her hands. They all brethed a sigh of releif minus Hiei.

"Is he a wake?" Yusuke asked hopefully.

"I dobt it, he put a great strain on his injuries after sustaining them." Genki replied.

"Well how'd he do that?" Kuwabara ased scratching his head.

"Masking his energy for one. Much of his spirit energy is gone, maybe by a barrier of some kind." Genki proposed.

"I've finished numbing his leg Genki-sama." Yukeana said emerging from the hall that Kurama's room was in.

"Very well. I'll be out in a moment. I need to stitch up his leg." Genki replied.

"Hey Grandma! Why not just heal him like you did every time one of us got hurt before?" Yusuke questioned.

"As I had mentioned before, if you hadn't listened, he put a strain on his wound by forming a barrier. Unfortunetly that barrier is still in place even though he's uncontous, no form of spirit energy can enter it, most likely a precauton agenst anyone trying to kill him from the inside out. With him holding it up and uncontous there is no way around it, I will have to do things the old fashioned way." Genki muttered the last part as if it was just mearly to simple and she had done it many times before.

"But, won't it make it harder for him to recover putting that strain on his body?" Botan asked worriedly.

"It will, but it was a good move on Kurama's part, if an enimy had come along while Kurama rested to recover his strength or blacked out like he did on the way here he could be killed very simply." Koenma said sireously.

"I have brought these all for you." Koenma added holding out six skin tone band-aids.

"Umm sorry to tell yea this pacifire breath but umm...fox boy's the only one who got hurt and I don't think those are going to do much good --' " Yusuke said looking at them seat dropping as Koenma did the same.

"Yusuke, these arn't band-aids...they where ment to look this was as a kind of concealing device like your mirror. They are actually mind blockers." Koema said as the picture froze having the words 'mind blockers' at the bottem of the screen.

Announcer: Mind Blockers: Charms that make a powerful mind barrier to any who wear it. Also dosen't come off unless the person who put it there or the person wearing it takes it off. The only exception is when the person wearing it or the person who placed it there dies, in which case it automaticly falls off.

End freezing thingy.

Yusuke took one as well as everyone else.

"Just put anywhere you like as long as it's touching the skin over the heart, or the skin of your head." Koenma explained moving some of his hair to reveal a bairly noticable Mind Blocker. Everyone did as they where instructed. Hiei gave a death glare to the prince as he moved to give him one.

"erm never mind." Said Koenma nervously.

"I'll just go and put this on Kurama's head after Genki gets done." Koenma said nervously.

Genki gave an aggitated sigh.

"No one listens. They won't work, it requires spirit energy to activate." Genki said annoyed.

"oh...Well then, um I guess after he wakes up then." Koenma said sweat dropping.

Genki smirked as she felt a pair of eye's laying their sights upon her.

"Back so soon?" Genki asked with a smirk.

"Of course." Came a voice as everyone wirled around to look at the speaker.

Which was of course was...someone I'm not going to give the name of until the next update ) lol Well I hope you enjoyed the update, I haven't updated in quite a while so I thought I'd end it here, unless you people are telling me you'd rather wait longer raises eye brows

Yusuke: They'll probably say yes as upposed to the cliff hanger.

I know TTTT sad but true, I thought it a perfect opprtunity to try one, I haven't done one in a while so it kind feels good to torcher you all seeing as my only friend to torcher no longer has the same lunch hour as me.

Yusuke: Anywho who is it?

Why should I tell you?

Yusuke: Maybe I can...ummm...hold on a min. I'll think of something ...nope not a thing, so yea going to tell me?

No!

Kurama: Please R/R

Yes please I beg of you, and gomen for not updateing in so long! Bows respectfully.


	4. Another Holocaust

If I do get into trouble it will be worth it.

Hello! Yes many of you have chain-mail but this is a life or death situation and if you really don't care please just read and paste your user name at the bottom. Just read and you'll know why.

While you are asleep tonight, warm under the covers, hundreds of thousands of children in Uganda (Also known as the "night walkers") will be making a 5 mile trip from their homes to metal cages; their only force of protection. You might think this is a bit odd, and they're only doing this once, right? You're wrong. Thousands and thousands of children must make this 2 hour trip every night, and every morning. Why, you ask? To save their lives. Named "the Next Holocaust" an Army Force in Uganda, Africa called the LRA are tearing children all over Uganda from their homes. This might not seem important to you, but please. Take just a moment to read this. These kids need their story to be told.

During the dark nights in small Uganda villages, members of the LRA rip through, abducting thousands of children from their homes. Some of these kids they do not even bother keeping alive. The ones that they do decide to keep are forced to witness the terror of death and bloodshed each and everyday. Children as young as 10 years old are forced to fight in the LRA. Rounded into groups, these bands of children are cruely beaten and sometimes slaughtered ruthlessly by higher LRA members. These kids are given threats of death if they do not commit dealings such as killing innocent civilians. Some are ordered to kill their own parents. Others are forced to kill their friends, and brothers. Whole families may lie in the streets dead. That isn't uncommon. And that is only the older children. What is to happened to the toddlers and babies ripped away? The LRA simply kill them.

Stripped from their homes these Ugandan children will most likely never see their families ever again. As if forcing these young children to fight and kill was not horrid enough, it might disturb you to know that most are forced to become sex slaves in addition to the killing; simply for the LRA's enjoyment.

Without good food or shelter, the abducted children must spend most of their lives in the LRA camps. Often times they become infested with diseases. And the rule is: whoever isn't able to walk must be killed.

So now I get back to the "Night Walkers". In order to spare themselves from the punishments of the LRA, most children must make a deadly treck twice a day. Taking 2 hours in Africa's heat without water or food. If this message has made you cry, or at least made you think, please continue. We have to help.

With all the terror set before these helpless souls, an equally disgusting threat illuminates in the U.S.

U.S. Senators are proposing to refuse the right for Ugandan children from being escorted to the United States. That is ridding these children of possibly their only chance to be free from the vile clutches of the LRA. These are only kids after all. Worthless sacks of dirt in the eyes of the LRA.

Now please. I know that most of us want to help. We see all of this horror on TV. On the internet. It's all around, but we feel helpless to do anything. We want to help, but it just doesn't seem to fit into our busy schedules. But we CAN do something about this. Maybe it's not donating $1000 dollars to the cause...or taking a trip to Africa to give them hope. Most of us aren't able to do anything like this. But we CAN. And we SHOULD! If this message has persuaded you to help, please go to this you can E-mail the senators of your state, telling them that their decision is wrong. (Don't worry, it's pre-written)

Think how much we can do by simply getting the word around. Re-post this to everyone you know. Once it's in the public eye that this is a horrible happening, it will be easier for the world to take on this problem. Together.

How hard is it to simply re-post this message? If you are willing to help, please re-post this as "While you're asleep tonight..." so as many people as possible can know about this. Even us "little" people can making something big happen! Please. I and millions of others beg for your simple help to help out those in need.

I know I've asked a lot, but if you are serious about trying to make a difference in the world, please do but one more simple thing for the kids of Uganda.

Pray for them tonight.

After your hectic day finally calms down, take just a few seconds to pray for the kids of Uganda. Pray for the strength they need. Pray for the hope they need. Now this won't cost you any money, but if you are willing to take a few moments to recognize those in trouble, it might just make a world of difference.

If these were your children, you WOULD care. If these were your children you would WANT the world to help. Perhaps that is what the helpless mothers of these Ugandan kids are thinking. Maybe, just maybe we can answer their prayers.

All who believe that the senate is WRONG to deny these Ugandan captives to seek comfort in the United States sign below. Let's see if we can get at least 500 people:

1) sanori - (This makes me sick. We have to help even if it's in the smallest way possible.)

2) Kassidy thiz makez me sick i feel tearz cumin on & i wanna help if i can f tha LRA!

3)LaLa777Kids are suffering, we need to do something. If the United States can spend 1.2 trillion in the war, what the f is keeping them from helping this litle kids.

4)Basia (aka-rcandygirl) OMG I really wanna help even if it is only a little bit.

5) Yugihoshi-That is the most vile and inhumane thing ever! The U.S. needs to get off their obese butts and help those poor kids!

6) Mizumaru42 We can't have another holocaust! We need to stop this!

7) Fantom Kitsune This is sick imorral, wrong and it makes me want to throw up! If this is what the U.S. turns their backs on then they have no pride nor shame!

Even if we can't physically help those kids, we can help spread knowledge of them so that maybe someday their problem will be known worldwode and action can be taken.


End file.
